longhillsciencerevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Topic 4 Keywords
Adaptation: The evolutionary process whereby a population becomes better suited to its habitat (climate, environment, etc.) Environment: The surroundings or conditions in which an organism or plant lives or operates. Organism: Any contiguous living system such as an animal, plant, fungus or microorganism (including single-celled). Replacement planting: The replacement of a plant species removed from a given area. Aquatic: An organism that lives in water for most or all of its life. Extreme environment: Extreme conditions which are challenging to most life forms. For example, bacteria cannot live at sub-zero temperatures so therefore decomposition does not take place (ice mummies are made instead of decomposing). Ozone: Also known as O3 as it contains 3 oxygen atoms. 'A colourless, unstable toxic gas with a pungent odour and powerful oxidising properties.' It is formed from oxygen by electrical discharges or ultraviolet light. It is also much less stable than dioxide (O2) which is the oxygen in the air we breathe. Ozone creates a layer in the Earth's atmosphere which absorbs around 97-99% of the Sun's high frequency ultraviolet light (which is damaging to life on Earth). Resource: Any physical or virtual entity of limited availability which needs to be consumed to obtain a benefit from it. Biodegradable: Capable of being decomposed by bacteria or other living organisms. Global temperature: The warming of the Earth due to trapped infrared heat. Greenhouse gases (believed to be produced mainly by human actions) trap the infrared waves. The waves are emitted from the Sun at a high frequency, absorbed by the Earth and slowed down. These waves are then re-emitted but at a lower frequency. The waves cannot penetrate the gas layer as easily as when they entered so are trapped. Phosphates: An inorganic chemical which is a salt of phosphoric acid. They can be condensed at high temperatures to form pyrophosphates. The addition and removal of phosphate from proteins in all cells is a pivotal strategy in the regulation of metabolic processes. Phosphate is useful in animal cells as a buffering agent. (A buffering agent adjusts the pH of a solution.) Sewage: Waste water and excrement conveyed in sewers. Biodiversity: The variety of organisms/life in the world or in a given habitat or ecosystem. Greenhouse gases: Gases such as carbon dioxide or methane which contribute to the greenhouse effect by absorbing infrared radiation. Pollution: The presence or introduction of a substance which has harmful or poisonous effects into the atmosphere. Skin cancer: Skin cancer is the uncontrolled growth of abnormal skin cells. If left unchecked, these cancer cells can spread from the skin into other tissues and organs. This abnormal growth of cells is called a tumour. Cancer of the skin is often caused by over eposure to ultraviolet light, usually coming from the Sun or tanning beds. The ultraviolet rays mutate cells and cause them to rapidly grow. CFC's: Chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) is an organic compund that contains carbon, chlorine, and fluorine, produced as a volatile ederivative of methane and ethane. Hydrothermal vents: An opening in the sea floor out of which heated mineral-rich water flows. Population: The number of organisms in a designated area. Terrestrial: something that comes or originates from Earth. Competition: when animals, organisms and plants compete for something so that they can survive eg. light, food, water. Indicators: An animal or plant species that can be used to infer conditions in a particular habitat. Predation: The preying of one animal on others. Waste disposal: Getting rid of waste through sewage pipes. Conservation: Preservation, protection, or restoration of the natural environment, natural ecosystems, vegetation, and wildlife. Interdependence: when two or more species rely on one another mutually to survive. Recycling: To break down and reuse component materials. Coppicing: Cut back (a tree or shrub) to ground level periodically to stimulate growth. Nitrate: Sodium nitrate, potassium nitrate, or ammonium nitrate, used as fertilizer. Reforestation: The act or process of replanting a forest. Ozone Layer.png|The Ozone Layer Greenhouse Effect.jpg|Greenhouse Gases Predation.jpg|Predation Conservation.gif|Conservation Organism.jpg|Organism image 44.jpg Category:Topic 4 Category:Keywords Category:B2 Category:Global warming Category:Environment Category:Adaptation Category:Recycling Category:Adaption Category:enviroment Category:organism Category:replaement planting Category:aquatic Category:extreme enviroment Category:ozone Category:resource Category:biodegradable Category:global Category:temperature Category:temp Category:phosphates Category:sewage Category:biodiversity Category:green Category:house Category:gases Category:pollution Category:skin Category:cancer Category:CFC Category:Hydrothermamal Category:thermal Category:vents Category:population Category:pop Category:terrestial Category:competition Category:indicators Category:predation Category:waste Category:disposal Category:conservation Category:interdependence Category:recycling Category:coppicing Category:nitrate Category:reforestation Category:keywords Category:b1a Category:b1b Category:b2 Category:b3 Category:sa Category:mc